inserviofandomcom-20200214-history
Daelan Gilfillian
: :: Daelan is a seventeen year old girl who has many aquantences but not many close friends. She chooses to keep mostly to herself. There is one exception and one exception only. Ethaniel Ferguson. He's her best friend and also the one she trusts with her entire life. With his help and the help of the others, she escapes to Eden. Personality Daelan is a quiet girl. She usually keeps to herself most of the time. But whenever Ethaniel wants to go on some stupid adventure with her she's all for it. Other than that she's pretty obediant as far at the Elites go. Ethaniel will tell you she has a wild side, which is very true. She is also a very loyal and trustworthy person, given the chance of course. History Daelan lives with her mother and her little brother Gregory. Her father disappeared when she was little. She does not remember much about it. All she knows is that her father got in some sort of trouble and he told her he had to leave. He promised her he would come back. That was back when she was seven, ten years later and he's never returned. Her mother works all the time, she supposes its to keep herself busy and keep her thoughts away from the fact that she's now a widowed mother taking care of two kids on her own. Even though that excuse is old by now. Daelan really doesn't care, she keeps to herself at home anyway. Relationships Family Rowan Gifillian Rowan and Daelan really don't see eye to eye. They're either always arguing, or never speaking. Its just how they've been since her father disappeared ten years ago. Though she is a good mother, as far as providing goes, she's just never there on a personal or emotional basis with her or her brother. Christopher Gifillian Daelan used to be a daddy's girl, until he left home for work one day and never came home, unlike he promised he would. She's always wondered what happened, but sometimes she figures its better if she doesnt know. Michael Gifillian Michael is Daelan's little brother. He is 12 years old. She is always there for him no matter what, but their relationship isn't really as close as she would like it to be. Like her, Michael has grown up in a house where words go unspoken, feelings go unnoticed, thoughts go unsaid. It's been his way of life ever since he was a baby. Sure, there was a time when the house was a happy house, but that was before their dad disappeared. After that, it all went downhill. Ethaniel Ferguson Ethaniel is the only person on this hell of an earth who is close to Daelan. She would risk her life for this kid with no form of hesitation. Ever since she can remember he's been there for her, always making her laugh, pulling her out of her shell so to speak. He knows everything about her. She loves to go to him when she has things on her mind, he's a fantastic listener. When she's down or angry, he knows how to fix it. He's always taking her on his "adventures" as he likes to call them. They usually just run around and cause mischief. To her, he really is her knight in shining armor. Mabel Waldorff Daelan and Mabel are friends, however they aren't very close. There isn't really much to say about their relationship except that they talk every so often, and she knows that Mabel is all about grades and refuses to be outsmarted. Appearance Will do later. Trivia *Daelan is very intelligent and shows it, but never too much *Daelan dedicates her time to Ethaniel, and Ethaniel only *Some people think she's in love with Ethaniel